


Split Second

by ryiason



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Characters Discussing Their Failed Love Lives, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: Levi talks to Hanji, Hanji talks about something else.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Split Second

**Author's Note:**

> i spell it hanji, so fuck you. i use they/them pronouns for hanji.
> 
> for megs, my twin. i love you

Levi doesn't like talking to people.

In his opinion, mouths and words should only be in contact if one has something important to say. He's never been one for comfort, he never understood how anyone can pat someone's back and say white  _ lies _ , no matter how it makes them feel better. This world… this world has enough of the broken promises and fool's gold.

But it's not like he could ignore Hanji and their unusual non-Hanji-ness. It's to the point even Eren noticed, how they started to look less motivated, less interested,  _ less _ insane for Titans.

So… he's going to go to Hanji's room, asks them what the fuck is up, and  _ leave -- _

"Armin." He says, suddenly. The name of the boy slips out before he could stop it. His mistake. He was just surprised to find the blond boy walking out of  _ Erwin's _ room.

_ Former. _ Former room of Erwin. He's dead now, too.

"What are you doing?"

Armin's eyes are rimmed-red, his hair is a mess and his clothes rumpled. "Corporal…"

Levi sighs.  _ Jesus, Erwin _ , he thinks. If he wanted to leave a mark before dying, he succeeded. "Go back to your room, Arlert."

"Yes, sir." Armin replies, quietly. He walks off, as quietly as he can and Levi watches him, thinks of what sort of things Erwin has done to this boy, what kind of fool remarks he buried in that boy's head to even mourn for him, until this day.

Levi walks on. He has no time to feel pity. He reaches Hanji's room, he knocks as loud as he can. He hears Hanji's  _ come in _ and he opens the door with so much force, it shocks him that the door isn't broken.

"Levi, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Hanji asks. In front of them is a pile of papers, books and some other things Levi would not touch even if you promise you'd kill all of them Titans.

"I'm checking up on you." He says. He walks inside the door and slams the door close. He sits down across Hanji. "You mind telling me why you're…" he points to all of her.

"You pointed to all of me." Hanji whines.

" _ Yes. _ "

Hanji chuckles as they continue reading the papers in their hands. "Nothing happened. I'm just so busy, you know? Experiment, going out to kill Titans, trying not to die,  _ surviving _ , and these papers are not -- they're not gonna write themselves, you know? The person who knows this best after me is not  _ with _ me." Hanji stops moving and their face looks exactly what Levi fears it to be.  _ Misery _ . Pain.  _ Suffering. _ "Not anymore."

"Was it…" Levi tries to remember any of Hanji's former squad. "Ah, Moblit?"

Hanji flinches. They put down the papers and glare at Levi. "You're an asshole."

"You noticed just now?" He drawls. "Tell me about him."

"You  _ used _ to hate it when I talk."

"I still do, shitty four eyes." He growls. "But as you can see, we're all dropping like flies. So, you either tell me who the fuck Moblit is and get it out of your system, or all of us will suffer."

Hanji doesn't speak. For a moment, Levi thinks they will tell him to shove it up his ass and to get out of their room. They don't. They sigh, instead. "How long do you know Moblit?"

Levi tries to rack his brain. "Didn't he join the same time as Petra and the others?"

"Yes." Hanji nods. "And majority of that, I was in love with him."

Levi is  _ surprised _ , wants to say,  _ you?  _ But doesn't. He tries to remain neutral. Being too shocked here isn't going to help Hanji. "And? You're upset because you didn't get a chance to tell him?"

Hanji laughs, laughs and laughs, and laughs until their laughter turns into sobbing. "Fuck, Levi, I wish it was that -- I wish it was -- fuck, no. No. I realized I was in love with him  _ before  _ he died. That -- that -- split  _ fucking  _ second --" Hanji grabs a handful of the papers and crumples it in their hands before continuing, "when he said my name and when everything went to fucking  _ shit _ !"

Levi doesn't say anything.

"Now, every second of the day, I think,  _ if he said my name before, the same way he said it that time, would it have been different? If he didn't fucking die _ \--" their voice cracks. Hanji flips the table. "I can't continue to think like _ that _ ! We can't afford to!"

Levi wants to say  _ calm down, it's okay _ but he doesn't know what to say after that. What is he supposed to tell a grieving person who mourns for their  _ lover _ that wasn't their  _ lover _ ? What is he supposed to do to make it better for  _ anyone _ ? Bring back the dead?

"Erwin had a relationship with Armin." He blurts out instead.

Hanji is still crying when they whip their head towards Levi. "Yes, I know."

"You know?"

"My room is near Erwin's room. The voices echo."

"On the name of Wall Maria, you  _ listened _ ?"

Hanji chuckles dryly, their face is still wet with tears. "No. I slept with…" Hanji's face hardens.

Levi decides to change the subject. "Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Erwin with… Arlert."

"I'm not sure. I'm fuzzy with the details, too, and asking Erwin for information about himself is like asking him why he won't trim those eyebrows."

Levi snorts.

"But if I think about it… they're probably been involved  _ before _ Erwin died."

_ Ah, _ Levi thinks, stomach churning.  _ Fuck _ .

"It means Erwin chose Armin  _ over  _ the truth."

Levi sighs, deeply. His jaw tightens as rolls his eyes. "That manipulative, cunning bastard  _ chose _ love?"

"Surprising, isn't it? I think the little blond boy knew he could lose Erwin any time." Hanji says.

"Just not like that."

Hanji smiles, sadly. "No, not like  _ that _ ." They breathe deeply and look up the ceiling. "Not like mine, too. Not like mine."

He looks away.

Hanji turns their head at Levi, and says, "So, you better take care of  _ yours _ , Levi Ackerman."

Levi looks at Hanji. Glares. "What the fuck are you talking?"

"Eren… unlike us, you have a time limit with him. You better make it count."

Levi is not here for  _ this _ . He stands up and walks out.

"Levi," Hanji calls.

"I'll think about it." He replies before slamming the door shut.


End file.
